


Can You Keep A Secret?

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: No beta we die like students during finals week, Other, Silicon Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Dinesh tells Gilfoyle a secret....
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Can You Keep A Secret?

“Can you keep a secret?” Dinesh asked Gilfoyle. “Do you know anything about my life?” Gilfoyle responded. “No I do not. Good point” Dinesh said. “So, get this. Jared is going to ask out Richard.” “Why would I want or need to know this?” questioned Gilfoyle, turning back to his computer. “I don’t know. It honestly is kind of funny. And somewhat weird at the same time.” “Weird because Jared and Dick are weird or weird because they work together?” Gilfoyle asked. “Both, I guess. Like just picturing them kiss…” Dinesh shuddered. “Thanks Dinesh for that picture. It will now haunt me the rest of my days here on Earth.” “Can you imagine Jared doing some SWOT analysis before he asked out Richard? Like…” Before Dinesh could say anymore Gilfoyle interrupted him. “Please shut the fuck up Dinesh. Seriously.” Dinesh shrugged and sat down at his computer opposite Gilfoyle. Jared and Richard walked out from the kitchen and headed out the door. "Looks like Dick said yes" observed Gilfoyle. "I wonder what they will do after..." Dinesh said. "I swear on the Son of Anton Dinesh. One more word and I will burn all of your terrible clothes." "My clothes aren't terrible. You literally wear flannel everyday." Eventually both returned to work on their code. It was only after Gilfoyle actually walked into Dinesh's room and grabbed a polo shirt. A few hours later Dinesh and Gilfoyle were playing video games when Richard and Jared walked in. Both leaned over to look at them. Jared was holding Richard's hand. Dinesh and Gilfoyle looked at each other and shook their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of finals being over I wrote a little something.


End file.
